Dragon, Prince, and Curse
by Fira21
Summary: Fantasy. Rated for the yaoi factor. TyKa Looking for a dragon, a young prince instead finds another boy, who's more than a little sarcastic. Shackles? A curse? And how does a dragon come into play? It's your everday fairytale! With a yaoi twist! Enjoy!


Fira: Yup! It's another one! Know how long it is? FOUR AND A HALF FREAKIN PAGES! Dear lord. But I really had no choice. See, we had this English assignment right? Well it had to follow the Hero Cycle we're learning about. Don't ask, just think the structural outline of Harry Potter and every other fantasy story out there.  
Anyways, I started writing, and it turned out being too long (way too many ideas), so I realized that thinking of it as an assignment was making me try to come up with ideas and I had too many (hence why it was soo long). Eventually, I scrapped my original idea and decided to think of it in terms of a fanfic one-shot, then I'd be likely to write less (hey, I'm not lazy, I just had a time limit). So after many days of writing, typing, and god only knows how many other things (like screaming in frustration), I came up with this.  
The fact of it being an English assignment also might help you understand why Kai is slightly OOC in this. See, it's English, so I made Takao the guy, and Kai a girl. So before posting it here, not only did I have to change the "her"s and "she"s, I also had to change certain expressional words (ex. "scream" to "shout" and "glee" to... well, I had to rewrite the entire sentence to manage that shudders, also had to rewrite Kai's reaction to... well, you'll find out once you read ).  
So, enjoy my suffering, be happy I wrote this much, and review dammit! I didn't spend two weeks writing this and three hours correcting it for nothing! (I better get an 'A' on that damn assignment too, I was the only one who took it seriously and wrote something good)  
P.S. I swear to god if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes in this damn thing I will SHOOT myself!

Gah, disclaimer...  
I don't own. There, short sweet and to the point!

LET US BEGIN!

* * *

"Who the heck are you?" 

'_Great. Another one.'_ The boy sighed.

"It's considered proper etiquette," He said. "To introduce _yourself_ first."

The boy sputtered.

"But... but… You're a boy!" The other finally managed.

"Oh great perception." He said sarcastically. "What will you realize next? That the Earth is round?" He scoffed rolled his eyes, then slowly looked the boy over.

He had blue eyes that matched his hair. Dragon Clan, he guessed, with _that_ hair. The bright blues and gold stitching of his clothes indicated he was of noble birth. How much he wasn't sure, but by the size of the turquoise set in his sword he wasn't just _any_ lord's child. But he didn't look like the other knights. He was… younger. He couldn't be any older than he was.

"You know," He said. "For a knight you're pretty pathetic."

"You know," The boy quickly retorted. "For a dragon you're pretty…un…dragonish."

"Tch." He turned away and moved next to a lofty chair, out of place in the cave in which they were situated. "You're an idiot."

The boy scowled at the other, deciding that if he was going to judge him, he'd do the same.

He had the strangest hair. It was both a silver-grey and deep, very deep, blue. And his eyes were crimson. Phoenix Clan. He had to be with those eyes. He'd never seen anyone outside of that country with those eyes.

He was gorgeous (for a boy), but in a strange black widow kind of way. And the look he was giving him, like he was inferior, didn't help much. But he had always enjoyed a challenge and vowed to change this sarcastic boy.

The boy was tapping his foot impatiently and he heard a clanking with his movements. Looking, he gasped in surprise.

"You… You're hand… um, foot-cuffed." He exclaimed.

"Yet again, you show your amazing ability to point out the obvious." He threw himself into the chair, wincing at the harsh sound of metal on stone, reminding his of his confinement.

"What's your name anyways?" He snapped at him.

"Oh right. Well I'm Tyson. Tyson Kinomiya, prince of the Dragon Clan…" The boy nodded. He _knew_ he was of noble birth. Slightly higher up than he had expected though. He turned back in to the conversation. "See that's why I'm here. I heard there was a dragon in this cave and my Clan sent me to investigate." The boy (Tyson) told him.

"Well you heard wrong didn't you? So leave already!" He pointed at the mouth of the cave,

"But you're trapped! I can't just leave you here!" Tyson protested.

He sighed in a resigned way, as if he had already accepted his fate.

"You can," He told him. "You can and you will!"

"At least let me know your name!" Tyson pleaded. "Why are you here? What happened to you? Who are you?"

His irritation grew with each question, and his pain, as his questions reminded his of _exactly_ why he was here. And finally he snapped.

"Who I am doesn't matter! What happened doesn't matter! My name doesn't matter! My _life_ doesn't matter!" He shouted. "Don't you get it? I don't matter! I'm nobody! Now leave!" He pointed towards the exit again, hand shaking in rage.

Tyson stood in shock. His pain cut at him, and he knew he could never leave. Not really. For now he would go, regroup, and give his time to calm down.

"Alright." He said, and turned to walk outside.

"But I'll be back." He whispered to himself.

Sighing at the uselessness of it all, and the fact that he may have driven off one of the few people who could help him, the boy curled up into a ball on the chair, and soon, exhausted from the emotional havoc of the day, fell asleep.

Stepping up to the cave, lantern held out, Tyson called, "Boy? Umm… Boy who lives in the cave?"

"Go away!" Came the reply. But his voice sounded strange, scratchy.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stepping in.

He stopped short and gasped in shock.

"You're…a…" He stuttered.

"I know!" The boy said in exasperation.

Or at least, he _presumed_ it was the boy. He had to go by instinct because standing in front of him was, not the boy from before, but a dragon.

"But…You…I don't…" He took a deep calming breath and asked the most prominent question on his mind. "How?"

The boy-dragon sighed. "It's a curse." He told him. "Plain and simple. I was cursed to turn into a dragon every night. My people were scared and locked me up here. Not that I hurt anyone."

"Oh… Wait. _Your_ people? You're a prince?" He asked surprised.

He raised an eyebrow; it was a strange sight on a dragon. "What? The jewels, fancy dress, and high level of vocabulary didn't tip you off in the first place?"

"Uh, no." He admitted, feeling a little foolish. He only just noticed all the obvious glamour in the room. "So, you'd be from-"

"Phoenix." he interrupted. "That's why my country was so frightened. What with the Clan war we had going on at the time."

"But that ended years ago." Realization dawned on him. "You've been here for…"

"About eleven years, yes." He admitted.

Tyson looked at the plate set on a small table he hadn't noticed before.

"How do you get food?" He asked.

"Magic of course." he answered with a small shrug of his shoulders, a rather large movement for one of his size though, and Tyson ducked as an elaborate china plate was knocked off a shelf and shattered on the floor.

"Sorry." The dragon muttered and Tyson could see him wince.

"No. It's alright see?" He rapped on his head with his knuckles. "Thick head. It wouldn't hurt me anyways."

The dragon laughed a low throaty chuckle.

"Is it your magic?" He asked.

"No. I don't know any. I never had time to learn." He replied.

"Oh right. So," Tyson plopped down on the floor mindful of the broken china. "When do you change back?" He asked.

"Soon. Very soon. In fact…" He paused as the first rays of dawn flittered through. It sparkled off his scales and Tyson gasped as he got his first real look at the dragon-version of the boy.

He was beautiful, in a dangerous way. It seemed that was the only way he ever looked. Sparkling red from his scaled met his eyes. He saw his razor-sharp claws and fangs, pure white, and realized how easily it would have been for his to reach out and kill him with one mistaken movement of his hand.

Soon, the light magnified, becoming even brighter, and Tyson had to shield his eyes. When he opened them the boy was back to normal.

"That's better." he gave him a twitch of a smile. "It's strange being so big, and then going back to normal. Throws my perspective… What? What's wrong?" he asked.

Tyson was blushing furiously, looking anywhere but at the prince.

"You… You're…" He stuttered and waved at a certain spot beside the other boy.

Looking down at himself, then at the spot, he blushed as well.

He was naked.

Snatching his clothes and moving behind an outcrop of rock, he started pulling on his shirt and pants, still red-faced.

"Sorry." He managed to say. "I sort of forgot about the no clothes thing. I don't need them as a dragon, and when I change back, I sometimes don't notice. I once changed back and forgot to dress until later that afternoon! Another of the drawbacks to being a dragon. The worst part is the nagging want for raw meat. Well, that, and the knight's who are constantly trying to kill me." The boy shuddered and stepped out, fully dressed.

Peeking between his fingers and sighing in relief at the seeing his clothes _on_, Tyson stood up and smiled as he thought of something.

"What?" he asked.

"You still haven't told me your name." He said.

"You haven't figured it out? I thought you would have studied politics." He said.

"Well yes, but with the war and all I never learned much about the Phoenix Clan." He told him.

"Oh, right. Well… My name… is Kai. Kai Hiwatari." he told him with a small bow. Tyson bowed back, and they both grinned at the other because of the court manners still engrained in their heads.

"And I've already told you my name." Tyson replied.

"Yes." he said.

…

…

…

"So…"

Umm…"

…

…

…

Finally Tyson gave a small chuckle and Kai did the same.

"We're a pair aren't we?" He asked. Kai gave a small smile back.

"Breakfast?" he asked. "Or is it lunch? I'm not quite sure."

"Brunch?" Tyson offered.

Kai nodded. "That'll do." He said and they both sat down. Soon, food appeared, and as they started eating, they also started talking.

Soon a lapse came in the conversation and, looking outside, Kai had to raise his eyebrows in shock at how late it was.

'_Have we really been talking for so long? Is he really this easy to talk to?'_

Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw Tyson was just staring at him and he realized it was his turn for a question, and he had to ask one that had been bothering his.

"What's the Dragon Clan like?" he asked.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" Tyson said.

"Well, like you, I never learned much. I only know what I've heard during the war. And even before I met you, I knew that it couldn't be true. I couldn't believe that a land that had been as ravaged and ransacked as mine could love war and fighting and I…I want to know what it's really like." he told him.

"Oh. Alright." He gave his a small smile. "Let's see… There's the castle of course. A beautiful creation made entirely of marble. In the mornings I'd take Dragoon, my horse (named after the great dragon Dragoon), and ride out just before dawn. When the sun rose, everything would sparkle. It's a fantastic sight. My people… We were happy. Even during the war, we found ways to struggle through. Even though so much was destroyed…"

"Your family?" He asked quietly as he saw Tyson's look turn sad and tried to turn the conversation away from that time.

"Hmm?" Tyson snapped out of his depressing thoughts. "Well, my father and brother I don't know very well. When the war started, I was sent away to live with my gramps. I guess they kind of forgot about me. Like you, I suppose. Though I believe I was happier."

"It wasn't so bad. I got used to it." Kai told him with an unconcerned wave of his hand. "It's only when I'm reminded of how things used to be. When I was happy… That I get the way I did yesterday."

"Oh." Tyson's face took on a look of understanding and slight remorse. "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault I have a bad temper. I was always told I was hard to talk to. Anyways, what about your grandfather?" He asked.

"Gramps? He's amazing. And wise too… Most of the time. The rest? He's impossible. He has a tendency to act like a hyperactive child, like he doesn't plan on acting old, even if he is." Tyson made a face, but Kai could see the affection there and shook his head with a small twitch of his lips indicating his trying not to laugh. "But," The bluenette continued, smiling. "He loves to surprise you. Sometimes he'll give you advice, and it's just so… profound, that you wonder how you could have ever thought him senile. He's actually the reason why I don't hate the Phoenix Clan."

"Why would you hate us? Because of the war?" Kai asked.

Tyson shook his head. "No. See, not many people know this, but the entire wars started over the death of a woman."

"I heard something of that. She was attacked by bandits wasn't he? And we were blamed." Kai said, more than a little annoyed at the accusation.

"Well, my father was never rational… I think when she died, he did too." Tyson whispered in pain.

"What?" Kai was shocked. "Wait, you mean…"

Tyson nodded. "Yes. That was my mother."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Oh." Kai finally managed to say. "Tyson, I-"

"It's not your fault." Tyson said, cutting him off. "Gramps reminded me after he died that everyone makes mistakes and, in pain, some people don't think straight. It was never the Phoenix's fault that my mother died. I was just told that, and Gramps told me the truth. He kept me from hating your people."

Kai smiled. "Your grandfather sounds very wise. I'd like to meet him someday."

There was silence as Tyson bit his lip, and finally asked the one question he'd been waiting to ask since he got here earlier.

"How about now?"

"I…But…What?" Kai asked in shock.

Tyson moved to clasp his hand in both of his.

"Come back with me." He pleaded. "Please?"

"Tyson… I…"  
There was silence again, and soon Tyson dropped his hand and turned away, face contorted in pain.

"Never mind. I just thought… I really wanted you to… Never mind." He said.

"No!" Kai shouted and reached out to pull him back. "Tyson, I do want to!"

Turning, Kai saw his face brighten as he smiled.

"Really?" Tyson asked.

"Yes!" He insisted. "But…" He looked down at the chair latched to his ankle.

"Oh that… That's not such a big deal." Tyson shrugged, knelt down, and touched a finger to the chair. A blue spark left it, and soon the chain rattled, shone brightly, and then disintegrated.

"How… How did you…?" Kai sputtered, amazed that the thing that had kept his prisoner for so long was gone, just like that.

"Magic of course." Tyson replied with a wink as he repeated his earlier words. "I'll teach you some when we get home."

"Really?"

Tyson nodded and Kai actually laughed. He hesitated, then, throwing caution to the wind, hugged the bluenette.

"Thank you." Kai told him.

Blushing, Tyson hesitantly wrapped his arms around him.

"You know," Kai said looking up at him. "I think this is the happiest I've ever been."

"Yeah." He whispered. "Me too." And kissed him softly.

Pulling back, he gasped in surprise as Kai glowed in his arms. As the light faded, he asked, "What was that?"

Looking down at himself, Kai knew he didn't _look_ any different, but he _felt_ different.

"I think…" He said. "I think we broke the spell. I'm not sure but…" Tyson twisted around to look outside and saw the sun setting. Soon, the sky was only a pale shade of pink, then, darkness.

A few minutes passes and a shout of delight was heard as a still-human Kai jumped up and started touching every inch of himself, as if he couldn't believe.

"I'm human!" He exclaimed in surprise. In his happiness he ran to the mouth of the cave, he called out, "I'm human!"

He rushed back to Tyson and grinned pulling him up and laughing.

Trying to calm Kai down, but laughing too, Tyson hugged his close.

"I'm human." Kai whispered in his ear.

"I know." Tyson whispered back.

Pulling away and holding Kai's hand in his, he smiled softly at the other boy and said, "Now… Let's go home."

Following, Kai thought about that word. _'Home? I have a home?'_ He looked at Tyson walking beside him, then at the sparkling night sky with its promises of a new tomorrow. _'Yes.'_ He thought smiling and gripped Tyson's hand tighter.

'_I have a home.'_

The End

* * *

LOOVVVEEEE MMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!! 

Lol, no seriously though, review! I can't stress this enough. It doesn't take that long. If you don't like it, then fine, don't review, but if you do? Please review! A review is an author's best friend you know.

Or even fav it! I'll take that over nothing! Just give me something here people!

I'm serious, if I find someone who reads and doesn't review, I'll drag them outside in the -40 degrees weather, beat them with mandarines and leave them outside to freeze to death.  
Have a nice day! lol  
LONGEST STORY EVER!  
If not in length (cause I'm not sure) then in time spent on it.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! (Well, or whatever holiday you celebrate, I celebrate Christmas, but others don't so Happy Whatever!)


End file.
